


After Hours

by Impala_Chick



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Barebacking, Desk Sex, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Manhandling, Office Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: After happy hour, Brad and Nate head back to Nate's office to pick something up. And then Brad gets an idea.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> I will never be over this ship, and I was glad to see you over at fandom_stocking! Hope this hits some buttons for you.

Nate left his bag at the office, since the plan was to go down the street for a couple of drinks and then come back for it before heading home. But a couple of drinks turned into about five drinks each, at least. They ate too, bar nachos piled high with pulled pork. Good thing they did, or else Brad would be more intoxicated. As it was, he was definitely feeling it. 

Time had become a completely irrelevant thing. Brad didn’t even know what time it was and didn’t care to look. His limbs felt loose and he had rolled up his sleeves because of the way his body was emanating warmth. And he was hyper-focused on Nate. Everything Nate said seemed absolutely hilarious. Brad's skin buzzed with anticipation every time Nate casually touched his arm or bumped his shoulder. As they stumbled out of the bar together, Brad didn’t even try to hide his intentions. He grabbed Nate around the waist as they walked, his fingers curling around Nate’s hipbone suggestively. 

“Do we have to get your bag?” Brad asked. “You do know that it's Friday?”

Nate looked up at Brad as they walked, his face flushed from the liquor. He raised an eyebrow and pointed at Brad.

“We’ve been over this, Brad. I have some reading to catch up on,” Nate said. His words weren’t slurred, but the way he pointed at Brad gave him away. When he got drunk, he pointed at all kinds of things, as if he was giving a stump speech. Brad laughed, pleased that they had indulged. It was a rare night where Nate didn’t have calls to make or meetings to go to the next morning. 

When they reached Nate’s office building, Nate stepped away from Brad to fumble with his keys. Brad stood by, staring pointedly at Nate’s lips. He was never going to get over the way Nate’s mouth was perfectly shaped. Brad's mind kept supplying helpful images of Nate's mouth doing various things, like the way Nate's teeth showed when he was really smiling, the way Nate would bite his bottom lip sometimes when he was thinking, or the way his lips would stretch when he had Brad’s cock between them.

“God, I just -” Brad didn’t bother finishing his sentence. He grabbed Nate’s chin to turn his face towards Brad’s, and then leaned down for a kiss. Nate’s mouth was soft and pliant at first, but Nate pushed forward to take control. As he licked into Brad's mouth, Nate squeezed Brad’s ass with the hand not holding the keys. He bit at Brad’s bottom lip, and Brad moaned from the surprise of it. 

“So bossy when you’re drunk,” Brad mumbled against Nate’s mouth. Brad liked the smell of whiskey on Nate’s breath. It made Nate seem just a little bit dangerous.

“You started it,” Nate said with a devilish grin. And then Brad heard the key turn in the lock, and Nate pushed the door open and held it for Brad. 

“What a gentleman,” Brad teased. They got into the elevator together, their hips and thighs pressed together as they traveled upwards. Brad slipped his hand into the back pocket of Nate’s grey slacks, and Nate leaned against him, smiling. 

Once the elevator stopped, Brad extracted his hand and got out of the elevator first. He’d been to Nate’s office many times before, whether to meet Nate for lunch or to pick him up, so he knew the way. The deserted front desk and dark hallway emboldened Brad, so he slowed down his walk to put on more of a show. He heard Nate giggle behind him.

“Those jeans do look good on you, I’ll admit,” Nate said. Brad turned around to let Nate catch up to him, because his skin itched to touch. He pulled Nate by his tie so that he could bring their lips together, and Nate huffed a laugh against his mouth. 

“I wanna take you home,” Nate said, his voice husky and suggestive. The line was cheesy, but Brad’s body still shivered from the words. He blamed the alcohol.

“I’m staying at your house, remember?” Brad hoped the tone of his voice didn’t betray the desperation he was starting to feel. 

“Lucky me,” Nate said with a wink before he unlocked his office door and they both walked inside. The door clicked shut behind them as Nate walked over to his desk. He bent down to pick up the briefcase leaning against it, and Brad crossed his arms to admire the view. 

And then Brad got an idea.

“You know, I wonder if anyone else is still in the office.” Brad walked towards Nate carefully, very conscious of the fact that he was about to ask Nate to do something Nate would probably not do sober. But when Nate straightened up and turned around, he hadn’t even picked up his briefcase. 

Maybe they were both thinking the same thing.

“We’ve got this building all to ourselves. I’m assured of this.” Nate’s eyes sparkled with mischief as they roamed Brad’s body. 

Brad crowded into Nate’s space, forcing Nate to back up until his ass was pushed against the edge of his desk. Brad bracketed Nate’s body in between his arms. Nate stared at Brad’s lips, his eyes wanting. 

“It seems like you have a choice to make,” Brad said. Nate’s eyes flicked up to Brad’s, and he bit his bottom lip. 

“I’ve already made it,” Nate said. And then he slid his hands to Brad’s waist. He undid the buckle and tugged Brad's belt out of the belt loops in one swift motion to cast it aside. Brad’s attention was drawn to Nate’s hands, now trying to pop the buttons of his fly. No easy feat even on a normal day, but Nate’s inebriated state made it more difficult. His fingers slid off the metal at first. Brad waited patiently, not in any kind of hurry anymore, now that he knew Nate was on the same page he was. Nate huffed in frustration, and got the top button through. Then the rest followed more easily.

Nate pushed against Brad, and then used his arms to grab Brad’s hips and turn them around. Now Brad was the one pushed up against the desk, the unforgiving edge digging into his ass. Brad sucked in a breath as Nate leaned down over him. 

“What happened to taking me home?” Brad asked, fluttering his eyelashes innocently.  


“When there is a perfectly good desk right here?” Nate’s voice was absolutely wicked, and he shoved his hand down Brad’s boxers to palm his dick. Brad leaned back, his hands resting on the surface of the desk. He could feel some papers bunching under his palm, but he was just drunk enough to play it up instead of shift positions.

“But Nate, won’t the CEO be alarmed when he comes in to work on Monday and realizes some extremely important documents have been tampered with?” 

“I have a feeling he won’t mind,” Nate answered, his lips danger close. 

“Well in that case, this flat service looks as good as any,” Brad said. Nate hummed in affirmation and pressed his lips to Brad’s neck, his breath still smelling like whiskey and his hand still groping Brad’s dick. Nate reached behind Brad to sweep a stack of files off the desk, and Brad laughed as pieces of paper fluttered to the ground on Brad’s right. 

Brad’s body ached with want, and he pushed his hips forward against Nate. He put his hands under Nate’s shirt in order to slide his fingertips over warm skin. Nate shuddered, and his eyes flashed with something dark and completely familiar. Then he grabbed Brad and turned him around forcefully. Brad gasped from the show of strength, his body easily following Nate's lead. Once he was turned around, he put his forearms on the desk and bent his knees in anticipation. Brad’s loose, relaxed body was already more than ready for Nate to take him from behind.

“Keep your hands on the desk, Brad. I’m going to fuck you like this,” Nate commanded in Brad’s ear, his voice deep. Brad did as he was told and leaned back, his ass in the air. Nate tugged at the waistband of Brad’s jeans and roughly pulled them down over his hips until they pooled at his ankles. His boxers followed soon after. Brad didn’t feel cold or exposed like he normally might have, his skin still humming with warmth. 

He waited, but didn’t feel Nate behind him anymore. He craned his head around, and saw that Nate was spitting on his hand to slick up his dick. The head of his cock, dark red and leaking, jutted out obscenely from his unbuttoned slacks. The sight of it made Brad’s mouth dry up. 

“Do you want me to help?” Brad offered in a choked out whisper, gesturing towards Nate’s dick with his chin.

“I think it’s fine. Is this fine?” Nate asked, and paused. He looked at Brad, his hand on his own cock.

“Yeah, yeah,” Brad said, breathless. Nate crowded against Brad and kissed his shoulder blades, and then grabbed Brad’s hips to pull him flush against Nate. Brad could feel his own cock throbbing from the way Nate possessively gripped him. As Nate slowly pushed the head of his cock into Brad, Brad grew impatient and craned his head around to lock eyes with Nate.

“How’s that?” Nate asked, his fingers still curled around Brad’s hips. 

“It’s wonderful. If I was a virgin, and we were in high school, and we were hiding out in your childhood bedroom.” Brad mouthed off just to get Nate to pick up the pace. Nate rose to the bait beautifully.

“Do you have to be such a dick?” Nate quipped. He pulled Brad back against him until Nate was balls deep. Brad's limbs felt languid and slow to react, but as Nate fucked him harder, Brad became extremely aware of the way his heartbeat was pounding. The harsh, unforgiving slide of Nate's dick grounded Brad and he felt electricity crawling up his spine. Nate's rhythm faltered, a tell tale sign that he was about to come. Brad tightened around Nate’s cock and his fingers curled against the desk as Nate slammed his hips into him. His cock slapped against the side of the desk as Nate fucked him, and it was just enough contact to make Brad's skin itch for more.

Nate came with a groan, and Brad leaned his forehead against the desk as Nate slid out of him. 

“Brad?” Nate asked, his voice worried. He must have noticed Brad’s position. 

“I wanna come, Nate.” Brad tried not to whine. It was a near thing.

“Yeah,” Nate breathed. “I want you to,” Nate added, his voice gentle.

Brad wondered vaguely if he’d be able to come, given the boozy state of mind he was in. But his body thrummed with anticipation as soon as Nate slid his fingers inside him. Nate didn’t waste any time, and hooked his fingers so that he pressed up against the back of Brad's balls and rubbed inside him. 

“Fuck, that’s what I want,” Brad moaned. He rocked his hips as Nate started to finger fuck him, and the head of his cock hit the desk harder than before. The unforgiving surface of the desk jarred his sensitive cock, and he yelped because of it. He scooted away from the desk, and held himself up with his hands instead of his forearms. Nate stilled, but then leaned over Brad to kiss his back. Brad started moving his hips again, eager to continue.

“I wanna give it to you, Brad. All of it,” Nate rambled. “Touch yourself for me. I want you to come all over my desk, so that I can’t walk in here without picturing you like this, bent over it.”

Brad spit into his palm, and lost focus on what Nate was saying once he reached under himself to stroke his own cock. Nate kept on murmuring to him, his voice calming but seemingly far away. Brad held himself up with one hand, and twisted his fist over the head of his cock. Nate fucked into him harder, his fingers strong and relentless, and Brad felt his cock pulse in his palm.

“Oh, fuck.” Brad came, his body rocked by the strength of his orgasm. He exhaled slowly, and sank to his knees, suddenly tired.

Nate fell to his knees behind Brad, and pulled Brad to his chest, his arms wrapped around Brad's stomach. Brad gratefully leaned against him, admiring the mess they’d made. There was a dark stain on Nate’s carpet, and papers all around them.

“That was hot,” Nate said in his ear with a breathless laugh. 

“Very articulate when drunk, I see.” Brad tipped his head to the side to look at Nate, who was smiling crookedly at him. 

“Smartass,” Nate huffed. But his eyes were impossibly fond as they gazed at Brad, and Brad let his eyes slip closed for just a moment, proud of their debauchery.


End file.
